West Side Rent
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  RENT done like West Side Story.  Rated T for violence and sexual things, also because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue Jet Song

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or West Side Story. Both of them belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: My parents and I drove to my sister's place for Thanksgiving. On the way there and on the way back, I watched both West Side Story and RENT. I was watching RENT when I came up with this story idea.

A/N 2: Cast of Characters:

**Maria** – Mimi  
><strong>Tony<strong> – Mark  
><strong>Riff<strong> – Roger  
><strong>Bernardo<strong> – Collins  
><strong>Chino<strong> – Benny  
><strong>Anita<strong> – Angel  
><strong>GratizellaConsuela** – Maureen  
><strong>VelmaRosalita** – Joanne  
><strong>Anybodys<strong> – April

Everyone else is an original character.

A/N 3: Songs – Act 1

Jet Song – Roger & the Jets  
>Something's Coming – Mark<br>Dance at the Gym – everyone  
>Maria – Mark<br>America – Collins, Angel, Shark Boys & Shark Girls  
>Tonight – Mark &amp; Mimi<br>Gee, Officer Krupke – Roger & The Jets  
>One Hand, One Heart – Mark &amp; Mimi<br>Montage – Roger, Mimi, Mark, Angel & Collins  
>The Rumble<p>

Songs – Act 2

I Feel Pretty – Mimi, Maureen & Joanne  
>Somewhere – Mark &amp; Mimi<br>Cool – Ice and the Jets  
>A Boy Like ThatI Have A Love – Mimi & Angel  
>Rape Scene (Mambo) – Angel &amp; the Jets<br>Finale – Mimi & Mark

Summary: AU: RENT done like West Side Story. Rated T for violence and sexual things, also because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/None

Rating: T

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<br>(chapter title – Prologue/Jet Song)

An aerial view of New York City appears, followed by whistling and snapping fingers. It's a hot summer's afternoon in 1989 and the Jets, led by their fearless leader, Roger, are on the playground, smoking. A baseball is aimed their way and Action picks it up, examining the ball before tossing it to its owner. Roger nods to his gang and they followed him off the playground and to the streets.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Collins, the leader of the Jets' worst enemy, the Sharks. Roger and some of the gang went around Collins, while Snowboy and Ice kissed and called Collins names.

It continued like that for most of the afternoon and ended in a brawl. That's when Officer Krupke and Lieutenant Shrank broke it up.

"Baby John come here." Shrank commanded. Baby John, the youngest of the Jets came over to where Shrank was and stood next to him. "Which one of these bloodied you?"

Baby John was struggling over his answer when Roger came over and laid a hand on Baby John's shoulder.

"Uh, you see sir, we suspect the job was done by a cop." Roger said.

"Two cops." Tiger spoke up.

"At least." Ice chimed in.

Lieutenant Shrank lectured the Jets for a bit before he and Officer Krupke exited the playground.

The Jets mocked Officer Krupke and Lieutenant Shrank for a bit before Roger told them to stop it. They made their way down an alleyway, followed by April, a tomboy who wanted to be in the gang.

"The road, little girl, the road!" Roger told her. April spit at the gang before she ran off.

The gang got talking and the talk led to Mark.

"Who needs Mark?" Action asked. "He's not part of the gang no more."

"I and Mark started the Jets and without him, we wouldn't be here today." Roger answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Why'd he have to go and get a job?" A-Rab questioned.

"Youth board corrupted him." Snowboy joked.

"You remember the day we clobbered the Emeralds. Mark was right there." Roger reminded his gang.

"He saved my ever-lovin' neck!" Baby John told the Jets.

"And he'll do it again, buddy boy – I can guarantee it!" Roger told the youngest Jet member before breaking into song.

"_When you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way  
>From your first cigarette til your last dyin' day<br>When you're a Jet, if the spit hits the fan  
>You've got brothers around, you're a family man<br>You're never alone, you're never disconnected  
>You're home with your own and when company's expected<br>You're well protected  
>Then you are set with a capital J which you'll never forget<br>Til they cart you away  
>When you're a Jet you stay a Jet<em>!" Roger sang.

"Now I know Mark like I know me, and I can guarantee you can count him in." Roger told the Jets.

"In, out, let's get cracking!" Action said.

"Where are you gonna find Collins?" Snowboy questioned.

"At the dance tonight at the gym." Roger answered.

"Yeah, but the gym's neutral territory." A-Rab put in.

"A-Rab, I'm not gonna make nice there, I'm only gonna challenge him." Roger told the other man.

"Great daddy-o!" Ice praised.

"So, everybody dress up sweet and sharp. Meet Mark and I at the dance after ten and walk tall!" Roger told his gang as he ran off.

"We always walk tall!" Baby John said.

"We're Jets!" Tiger said.

"The greatest!" Action exclaimed.

"_When you're a Jet, you're the top cat in town  
>You're the gold-medal kid with the heavyweight crown<br>When you're a Jet swingiest thing  
>Little boy, you're a man, little man you're a king<em>!" Snowboy sang.

"_The Jets are in gear, our cylinders are clickin'  
>The Sharks'll stay clear cause every Puerto Rican's<br>A lousy chicken_

_Here come the Jets like a bat outta hell  
>Someone gets in our way, someone don't feel so well<br>Here come the Jets, little world step aside  
>Better go underground, better run, better hide<br>We're drawing a line, so keep your noses hidden  
>We're hanging a sign says 'Visitors Forbidden'<br>And we ain't kiddin'_

_Here come the Jets yeah!  
>And we're gonna beat every last gang<br>On the whole buggin' street  
>On the whole ever mother lovin'<br>Street  
><em>Yeah<em>!" The Jets sang._

They then went to their respectable living places to get ready for the dance that night.


	2. Something's Coming

CHAPTER TWO  
>(chapter title – Something's Coming)<p>

Meanwhile Roger was outside Doc's Candy Store watching Mark walk up and down the stairs, carrying boxes full of Coke bottles.

"Mark, you're not even listening." Roger told Mark.

"I read you loud and clear, Roger." Mark told Roger, disappearing into the basement before emerging again.

"Then why don't you say somethin'?" Roger inquired, watching Mark take yet another box of bottles down to the basement.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings. You're my buddy, my pal, my best friend." Mark answered.

"Womb to tomb?" Roger asked, offering his hand. Mark adjusted the bottles so that they sat on his hip.

"Birth to earth." Mark finished. It was a phrase the two of them had come up with when the two of them started the Jets.

"That's why you gotta come to the dance tonight and stand up with me." Roger told his best friend. Mark rested against the railing to catch his breath. He had been stocking all day and Doc wanted him to close up the shop tonight as well. "Come on, Mark, just say yes."

"Roger, did you ever stop to figure out how many bubbles there are in one bottle of Coke?" Mark inquired, tossing a bottle to his best friend.

"Mark, this is important." Roger pleaded.

"Everything's important, Roger." Mark said, rolling his eyes. "You, me, the sweet guy I work for."

"The Sharks walk bad. They bite hard." Roger told Mark, who didn't seem to be listening. He continued taking boxes down to the basement. "If we don't stop 'em now, we're gonna never-"

"Work for a living. How do you like that, huh?" Mark asked, shoving a box into Roger's arms. He shoved it back.

"Four-and-a-half years I live with a buddy and his family. I think I'm diggin' a guy's character. Boy, am I a victim of disappointment in you." Roger told Mark as he brought two boxes down to the basement at the same time.

"End your sufferin', little man. Why don't you just pack up your gear and move out?" Mark asked, taking another break. Doc didn't mind if he took short breaks, just as long as he didn't take too many of them.

"'Cause your ma's hot for me." Roger answered. Mark put down the boxes and pinned Roger.

"It's 'cause I hate livin' with my buggin' uncle." Roger squealed.

"Come on!" Mark urged.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Mark panted and let Roger up. Roger adjusted his jacket and stood up.

"Go play games with the Jets." Mark told Roger, returning to his job.

"Why not? They're the greatest." Roger said. "Ain't they?"

"Were." Mark replied, now taking a box of Tootsie Pops to the basement.

"You found somethin' better?" Roger inquired.

"Not yet, but-" Mark hesitated.

"But what?" Roger questioned.

"You won't dig it, Rog." Mark said.

"So try me." Roger told his best friend. Mark put down the box of Tootsie Pops and sat next to Roger. "Come on, Mark. Try me."

"Okay. Every single night for the last month…I wake up and I'm reachin' out." Mark told his best friend, grasping the air in front of him. Roger looked at Mark as though he were crazy.

"Well, for what?" Roger wanted to know.

"I don't know." Mark admitted.

"A girl?" Roger asked.

"It's right outside the door, just around the corner…but it's comin'." Mark told Roger, getting excited.

"What is?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. It's like the kick I used to get from bein' a Jet." Mark said, stocking the last box before getting out the ladder with Roger's help. Doc had wanted the sign re-painted, which Mark was happy to do.

"Well, now you're talkin'. Man, without a gang, you're an orphan. With a gang, you walk in twos, threes, fours. When your crew is the best, when you're a Jet, you're out in the sun, buddy boy. You're home free home." Roger rambled, getting excited. Mark sighed and dipped his brush in the paint and glared down at his friend.

"Roger, I've had it." Mark snapped.

"Mark, look at me, will ya? Come on, look at me." Roger pleaded. Mark looked down at Roger.

"I'm lookin' at you." Mark told Roger.

"I never asked the time of day from a clock, did I? I never asked nothin' from nobody. But I'm askin' you, come to the dance tonight." Roger said, looking up at Mark with pleading eyes.

"I promised Doc I'd clean up the store tonight." Mark told Roger, filling the A in Candy with bright white paint.

"Then do it after the dance." Roger pleaded, helping Mark get off the ladder. The sign was painted and now Mark was handling the counter until closing time, which was eleven. Doc was handling the money upstairs.

"Mark, I already told the guys you'd be there. If you don't show, I'll be marked lousy." Roger told Mark. He knew that Roger was only trying to make him feel guilty.

"What time did you tell 'em?" Mark asked.

"10:00." Roger answered. Mark sighed and walked in a circle, trying to figure out what else needed to be done. "Fore me, Mark. For Roger."

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes and shook Roger's hand.

"10:00 it is." Mark said.

"Womb to tomb?" Roger inquired.

"Birth to earth and I'll live to regret this." Mark answered.

"Who knows? Maybe what you're waitin' for will be twitchin' at the dance tonight." Roger said as he ran off.

"Who knows?" Mark wondered out loud.

"_Could be, who knows  
>There's something due any day<br>I will know right away  
>Soon as it shows<em>

_It may come cannonballin' down  
>Through the sky, gleam in its eye<br>Bright as a rose  
>Who knows<em>

_It's only just out of reach  
>Down the block, on a beach<br>Under a tree  
>I got a feelin' there's a miracle due<br>Gonna come true  
>Comin' to me<em>

_Could it be  
>Yes, it could<br>Something's comin'  
>Something good<br>If I can wait_

_Something's comin'  
>I don't know what it is<br>But it is gonna be great_

_With a click  
>With a shock<br>Phone will jingle  
>Door will knock<br>Open the latch_

_Something's comin'  
>Don't know when, but it's soon<br>Catch the moon  
>One-handed catch<em>

_Around the corner  
>Or whistlin' down the river<br>Come on, deliver  
>To me<em>

_Will it be  
>Yes, it will<br>Maybe just by holdin' still  
>It'll be there<em>

_Come on, somethin'  
>Come on in, don't be shy<br>Meet a guy  
>Pull up a chair.<em>

_The air is hummin'  
>And somethin' great<br>Is comin'_

_It's only just out of reach  
>Down the block, on a beach<em>

_Maybe tonight  
>Maybe tonight<br>Maybe tonight_." Mark sang, dancing across Doc's as he sang the song.

Maybe Roger was right – maybe what he was talking about would be at the dance that night.


	3. Dance at the Gym

CHAPTER THREE  
>(chapter title – Dance At The Gym)<p>

Meanwhile in the back room of Madam Lucia's, two Hispanic girls were in front of a sewing machine. One was sitting down, dressed in a purple frock while the other one was in a white skirt and shirt. On her feet, she wore red high-heeled shoes and had her hair half up, half down.

"Por favor, Angel. You are my friend." The girl in the white shirt and skirt told the other girl.

"Stop it, Mimi." Angel snapped, fixing a hole in the dress.

"You must make the neck lower." Mimi said, leaning on the desk where the sewing machine was.

"You must stop heckling me. We are working on our time, not the old lady's." Angel reminded her friend, not looking up from her sewing.

"One inch. How much can one little inch do?" Mimi inquired.

"Too much." Angel answered.

"Angel, it is now to be a dress for dancing, no longer for praying." Mimi reminded her friend.

"Listen, with those boys, you can start out dancing and end up praying." Angel told Mimi.

"One little inch." Mimi pleaded in Spanish.

"Collins made me promise." Angel interrupted.

"One month I have been in this country. Do I ever even touch excitement? I sew in this place all day. I sit at home all night. For what did my fine brother bring me here?" Mimi questioned.

"To marry Benny." Angel reminded Mimi.

"Ay Benny. When I look at Benny, nothing happens." Mimi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you expect to happen?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. Something." Mimi admitted. "What happens when you look at Collins?"

"It's when I don't look that it happens." Angel said, using the sewing machine to finish up fixing the hole. Mimi smiled and paced the length of the floor of the store.

"I think I will tell Mamma and Poppa about you and Collins in the balcony of the movies!" Mimi exclaimed. Angel rose from her chair.

"I will rip this to shreds!" Angel exclaimed.

"No!" Mimi told her friend. She then handed Angel the scissors. "But if you could perhaps manage to lower the neck."

"Next year." Angel said.

"I hate that dress!" Mimi said, pushing the dress away.

"Then don't wear it and don't come with us to the dance tonight." Angel told Mimi, shoving the dress back. The hole was fixed and Angel prayed that it fit Mimi.

"Don't come?" Mimi questioned as Angel put the dress over Mimi's head. "Could we not dye it red, at least?"

"No, we could not." Angel answered, zipping up the back and doing some last-minute adjustments.

"White is for babies." Mimi complained.

"Mhmm." Angel replied, not really listening.

"I will be the only one there in a white-" Mimi stopped her complaining to look at herself in the mirror. "Ah, si. It is a beautiful dress! I love you!"

There was a knock on the door and two men entered. It was Collins and Benny.

"Are you ready, ladies?" Collins asked.

"Collins, come in. Is it not beautiful?" Mimi asked her brother, spinning around in front of him.

"Yes. Very." Collins answered, kissing the top of Mimi's head. Angel came over.

"I didn't quite hear." The other woman told Collins.

"Very beautiful." Collins told Angel, kissing her lips. Mimi smiled at Benny and walked over to him.

"Come in, Benny. Do not be afraid." Mimi told Benny.

"But this is a shop for ladies." Benny protested.

"We won't bite you till we know you better." Angel teased as she put on her makeup.

"You will keep both eyes on Mimi tonight in case I cannot. You too, Angel." Collins told his best friend and girlfriend.

"My brother is a silly watchdog." Mimi told Collins.

"My sister is a precious jewel." Collins told Mimi. Angel looked over from doing her makeup.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Angel inquired.

"Collins, it is most important that I have a wonderful time at the dance tonight." Mimi said, smiling at the three people in front of her.

"It is?" Collins questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because tonight is the real beginning of my life as a young lady of America." Mimi told Collins, Benny and Angel, spinning around in a circle.

The bridal shop turned into the local high school gym. The Sharks and their girls stayed on one side while the Jets and their girls stayed on the other side. The chaperones who all wore the same ugly green color for some reason stayed at the stairs that entered into the gym.

Collins introduced Mimi to a few of his friends and their dates before the Jets noticed that they were there. Collins and Roger tried to move close to each other when Glad Hand, the obnoxious host of the dance came forward and clapped his hands. Officer Krupke was standing nearby, just in case things got out of hand.

"All right, boys and girls. Attention please." Glad Hand told the kids.

"Come here." Angel told Collins, pulling back on his coat sleeve.

"Okay, let's get on with it. My, this is a fine turnout we have here tonight." Glad Hand told the crowd, looking at all the faces.

"Hey, it's all for you, Glad Hand." Snowboy told the emcee. Glad Hand seemed to ignore him.

"I know all of you boys and girls are here because you want to make new friends and get closer to old ones. So tonight, kids, we're gonna do something special. We're gonna have a get-together dance." Glad Hand told the group.

"Ginger-peachy!" Action exclaimed, dancing with Tiger, but stopped when Shrank glared at them. The two of them headed back to the Jets and stayed there.

"All right. Now, kids. I want you to form two circles." Glad Hand continued on explaining.

"How many?" Action asked.

"Two. Boys on the outside and girls on the inside." Glad Hand said.

"Hey, where are you?" Snowboy inquired.

"All right. When the music stops, each boy dances with whichever girl is opposite. Okay? Two circles kids." Glad Hand said, clapping his hands. Everyone clapped their hands back, mocking him.

"Well, it won't hurt you to try." Glad Hand told the kids.

"Oh, it hurts. It hurts!" Snowboy exclaimed.

"Snowboy." Krupke warned. Snowboy straightened up and got back with the gang. Roger stepped out from the gang and nodded to his date, a beautiful red-head named Gratizella. She walked around and stood in front of Roger. The Jets whistled and catcalled as she walked around them on her way to Roger.

Collins stepped out of the Shark area and snapped his fingers. Angel came out of the group, receiving the same amount of whistles as Gratizella did. The rest of the members of the gangs caught on and took various spots around the circle of dancers. Krupke looked at Glad Hand as if to say, 'what the hell is going on here?'

"That's it, kids. Keep the ball rolling. Around she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows. Here we go. Boys to my right and girls to my left." Glad Hand told the group of dancers. Lively music blared from the speakers and the groups started moving, except for Ice's girl, Sharon. She went the wrong way and bumped into a Shark girl. There was a large gap that was quickly filled.

The music stopped at a whistle blow. Roger stopped in front of Collins' girl and moved out of the way to take Gratizella's hand. Lively Mambo music came on the speakers.

"MAMBO!" The Jets yelled.

"MAMBO!" The Sharks yelled.

"GO!" The gangs yelled in unison.

The two gangs went into a dance war. Mark entered the gym at that point and looked for Roger. Roger found him and introduced him to Gratizella. Mark smiled and watched the dancing, clapping around with his friends.

Just then, Roger noticed a beautiful girl from across the gym. The two of them danced together and were now in front of each other.

"You're not thinkin' I'm someone else?" Mark asked the girl in front of him.

"I know you are not." The girl answered.

"Or that we met before?" Mark questioned.

"I know we have not." The girl told him.

"I felt…I knew something never before was going to happen…had to happen, but this is so much more." Mark told her.

"My hands are cold." The girl told Mark, taking her hands in his. "Yours too." She put a hand on his face. "So warm."

"So beautiful." Mark told her.

"Beautiful." The girl repeated the word.

"It's so much to believe. You're not makin' a joke?" Mark asked her. She shook her head.

"I have not yet learned how to joke that way. I think now I never will." Mark told her, leaning in for a kiss. Just then the music swelled around them and a whistle blew. The music stopped and Mark felt a strong hand on him, pulling him back.

"Get your hands off, American!" Collins snarled at Mark. "Stay away from my sister."

"Sister?" Mark questioned.

"Couldn't you see he's one of them?" Collins asked the girl.

"No I saw only him." The girl answered.

"There's only one thing they want from a Puerto Rican girl." Collins growled as the rest of the Jets and Sharks came over.

"That's a lie!" Mark exclaimed.

"Later, Mark." Roger whispered in Mark's ear.

"Don't listen to them." A-Rab reassured Mark.

"She will listen to her brother before she listens to you." Collins told Mark.

"If you two want to settle this-" Tiger started, noting Glad Hand, who had come over when the whole scene started.

"Please boys! Everything was going so well. We're all here to have a good time." Glad Hand told Roger and Collins. Roger saw Krupke coming over and led Collins away. Collins shrugged off Roger's arm and turned to face him.

"Come here a second. I want to talk to you." Roger told Collins, making sure to keep his voice low.

"Take her out of here. We're going home." Collins told Benny.

"It is my first dance." Mimi told Collins.

"Please, we are family. Now, go." Collins told Mimi. Benny took Mimi's hand in his and led her out. On the way, she stopped in front of Mark.

"Come, Mimi." Benny told Mimi. Mark watched them go, whispering Mimi's name under his breath. He walked out of the gym in a trance.

"I don't want you." Collins told Benny, turning his full attention to him.

"I want you though." Roger said, smiling at Krupke. "I want you for a war council. Jets and Sharks."

"The pleasure is mine." Collins told Roger.

"Let's go outside." Roger said, indicating to the door.

"I would not leave the ladies alone with your kind around. We'll meet you ad midnight." Collins informed Roger.

"Doc's Candy Store?" Roger questioned.

"Mm-hmm." Collins answered.

"And no jazz before then." Roger warned.

"I understand the rules…native boy." Collins said, snapping his fingers. The Sharks and their girls followed Collins out the door.

"Ice." Roger called. Ice came over from his conversation, followed by A-Rab and Action.

"Doc's at midnight. Spread the word." Roger told Ice. The other man nodded and told the others.

"Right, daddy-o." Ice responded, Action and A-Rab following him.


	4. Mimi

CHAPTER FOUR  
>(chapter title- Mimi)<p>

Meanwhile, Mark was still in his daze as he walked out of the gym and down the alleyway behind Doc's.

"Mimi." Mark said the girl's name out loud.

"_All the sounds of the world in a single word._" Mark sang, feeling his heart soar.

_Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Mimi _

"_Mimi, I just met a girl named Mimi  
>And suddenly that name<br>Will never be the same to me_

_Mimi, I just kissed a girl named Mimi  
>And suddenly I found<br>How wonderful a sound can be_

_Mimi  
>Say it loud and there's music playing<em>

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying._

_Mimi, I'll never stop saying Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Mimi_

_Say it loud and there's music playing  
>Say it soft and it's almost like praying<em>

_Mimi, I'll never stop saying Mimi._

_The most beautiful sound I ever heard._

_Mimi_." Mark sang as he wandered the neighborhood.

He looked up at the fire escapes – they all looked the same to him, but it didn't matter – he wanted to see Mimi, no matter what the circumstance.


	5. America

CHAPTER FIVE  
>(chapter title – America)<p>

After Benny had walked Mimi home, he joined the others on the roof. Collins, Angel and Mimi were in Mimi's bedroom. Mimi was sitting on her bed while Collins and Angel stood in front of her.

"Now, I do not say these things to spoil your evening, or to hear myself talk. I am here longer than you. Someday, when you are old married woman with five children, then you can tell me what to do, but now it is the other way around. Now go to bed." Collins told Mimi, kissing her forehead and exited her room.

"He's the old married woman." Angel told Mimi, kissing her cheek. Mimi smiled and watched Angel close the door. Mimi gathered her things and went to take a shower.

"You know, she has a mother, also a father." Angel told Collins once she caught up to him.

"They do not know this country any better than she does." Collins told Angel as they headed to the roof.

"You do not know it at all. Girls here are free to have fun. She is in America now." Angel said, closing the roof door behind her.

"Puerto Rico is in America now." Collins told Angel, kissing her hand.

"Sometimes I don't know which is thicker – your skull or your accent." Angel told Collins, moving away from him. She then pulled Collins towards her and kissed him.

"Let them wait." Angel said, kissing Collins again. That's when they noticed they were on the roof.

"Is Maria alright?" Benny inquired.

"I should be so all right." Angel answered.

"It will not happen again." Collins promised. "Pepe, Indio." He motioned two of the Sharks over and the three of them huddled together. "After tonight, things will be settled."

"First settle your stomach." Angel told Collins, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. Collins shook them off.

"Never mind my stomach." Collins said. Angel rolled her eyes and walked over to where two Shark boys – she didn't know their names were making out with their girlfriends.

"Well, I mind your nose and your head broken." Angel said loudly.

"Broken?" the girls asked, removing themselves from their boys.

"Sure. They use Mimi as an excuse to start World War 3." Angel said.

"It is more than that!" Collins exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table.

"More than what? She was only dancing." Angel pointed out.

"With an American, who's really a Jew." Collins said.

"Says the spic." Angel said.

"You are not so cute." Collins warned.

"That Mark is." Maureen piped up, adjusting her position.

"And he works." Collins said.

"A delivery boy." Benny spoke up.

"And what are you?" Angel inquired.

"An assistant." Benny answered, proud of himself.

"See! And Benny makes half of what the Jew makes." Collins pointed out.

They started talking about America and how it was so different from Puerto Rico.

"Even if you didn't have all that here, why would you want to go back?" Maureen inquired.

"It's so good here?" Joanne questioned. Angel rolled her eyes.

"It's so good there? We had nothing." Angel said.

"Ah, we still have nothing, only more expensive." Collins spoke up. Angel got off Collins' lap and walked over to chat with her friends.

"Angel Josephina Beatriz del Carmen Margarita." Collins purred in Angel's ear.

"It's plain Angel now." Angel told Collins, moving out of his grip.

"Et cetera." Collins finished.

"Leave me alone – at least I-" Angel said, getting out of his arms. She never did finish her thought. "Once an immigrant, always an immigrant."

"Hey, look. Instead of a shampoo, she's been brainwashed." Collins teased.

"Stop it." Angel snapped.

"She's given up on Puerto Rico and now she's queer for Uncle Sam." Collins mocked. Angel then got a serious look on her face.

"Oh, no. That's not true." Angel said.

"_Puerto Rico  
>My heart's devotion<br>Let it sink back in the ocean_

_Always the hurricanes blowing  
>Always the population growing<br>And the money owing  
>And the sunlight streaming<br>And the natives steaming_

_I like the island Manhattan_." Angel sang.

"I know you do!" Joanne spoke up.

"_Smoke on your pipe  
>And put that in.<em>" Angel finished, going to join the Shark girls.

"_I like to be in America  
>Okay by me in America<br>Everything free in America_." The girls sang.

"_For a small fee in America_." Collins sang.

"_Buying on credit is so nice_." Maureen sang.

"_One look at us and they charge twice_." Benny sang.

"_I have my own washing machine_." Joanne sang.

"_What will you have now to keep clean_?" Pepe sang. Joanne shot him a dirty look.

"_Skyscrapers bloom in America_." Angel sang.

"_Cadillacs zoom in America_." Joanne sang.

"_Industry boom in America_." Maureen sang.

"_Twelve to a room in America_." The Shark boys sang.

"_Lots of new housing with more space_." Angel sang.

"_Lots of doors slamming in our face_." Collins sang.

"_I'll get a terrace apartment_." Joanne sang.

"_Better get rid of your accent_." Pepe sang. Joanne glared at him and chased him.

"_Life can be bright in America_." The girls sang.

"_If you can fight in America_." The boys sang.

"_Life is all right in America_." The girls sang.

"_If you're all white in America_." The boys sang.

The Shark boys and girls danced around for a while before breaking into another chorus. Collins, Benny, Pepe and Inigo came forward and danced with each other.

"_La-la-la. La-la America_." The four of them sang, punching each other playfully. They then repeated their actions, trading partners.

When the men were finished dancing, Angel and the rest of the Shark girls came forward.

"_Here you are free and you have pride._." The girls sang.

"_As long as you stay on your own side_." The boys sang.

"_Free to be anything you choose_." The girls sang.

"_Free to wait tables and shine shoes_." The boys sang.

Angel walked away from the group, Collins closely on her heels.

"_Everywhere grime in America_

_Organized crime in America_

_Terrible time in America_." Collins told Angel. She continued to walk away from him.

"_You forget I'm in America_." Angel told him, turning around.

"_I think I'll go back to San Juan_." Collins told the group.

"_I know a boat you can get on_._ Bye-bye_." Angel said, wiggling her fingers at Collins. He rolled his eyes and ignored her actions.

"_Everyone there will give big cheer_." Collins told the others.

"_Everyone there will have moved here_." Angel responded.

The large group continued dancing and ended with an amazing finale. After the dance, Collins called the Shark boys over. Benny went off somewhere before Collins called him over. The Shark boys and girls made their way down the stairs.

"Come on! Hey, Benny!" Pepe called. Benny went to walk with the other Shark.

"Sharks, vamados!" Collins called to them. They all followed him out of the building, Angel catching him on the landing.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Meet me on the roof later." Collins told her.

"Meet me on the roof later." Angel mimicked.

"Well, will you or won't you?" Collins asked.

"Well, will you or won't you?" Angel repeated.

"Well, will you?" Collins inquired.

"You have your big important war council." Angel reminded him, leaning in for a kiss. "The council or me?"

"First one." Collins said, kissing her cheek. "Then the other." He finished, kissing her other cheek. Angel chuckled and backed up.

"I'm an American girl now. I don't wait." She told him.

"Back home, women know their place." Collins reminded her.

"Back home, little boys don't have war councils." Angel said, folding her arms over her chest.

"But they do here. You want me to be an American, don't you?" Collins questioned. Angel rolled her eyes and watched him, along with the Shark boys, disappear into the darkness.

"Immigrant!" Angel called after him.

"Good night, Mimi." Joanne called into Mimi's room. A few other girls echoed the greeting as they followed Joanne out of the apartment.

"Good night." Mimi told the girls, quickly saying a prayer before getting into bed.

Meanwhile, Mark was so close to finding Mimi he could taste it.


	6. Tonight

CHAPTER SIX  
>(chapter title – Tonight)<p>

"Mimi? Mimi?" Mark called, looking up at the fire escapes. They all looked the same and he felt he was walking in circles.

"Shh!" Mimi whispered, looking down at him from seven feet in the air. She was wearing a pale purple nightgown with a white robe over it. Her hair was still half-up, half-down. Mark noticed she was barefoot.

"Mimi!" Mark called, overjoyed that he had found her at last.

"Shh. My mother and father will wake up." Mimi told him, looking like an angel.

"Come down!" Mark said.

Mimi shook her head. "I cannot."

"For a minute, then." Mark replied.

"A minute is not enough." Mimi told him.

"For an hour then." Mark suggested.

"I cannot." Mimi repeated.

"Then forever!" Mark shouted.

"Shh!" Mimi whispered.

"I'm coming up." Mark announced, climbing the stairs of the fire escape.

"Mimi? Etes tarde." A woman's voice came from the window.

"Momento, mamma." Mimi told the voice before turning back to Mark. "Now see what you've done? Quiete. Shh. It is dangerous. If Collins knew-" Mimi started.

"We won't let him know. I'm not one of them, Mimi." Mark told her.

"But you're not one of us. And I am not one of you." Mimi told him.

"To me, you're all the beautiful-" Mark started when a man's voice interrupted them.

"Maurica!" the man called.

"Si, yon dango, Papa." Mimi told the voice. She then pulled Mark over to her window. Mark figured they were near her parents window.

"Maurica?" Mark questioned.

"His pet name for me." Mimi answered, giggling slightly.

"I like it! And he will like me!" Mark said a little too loudly. Mimi shook her head and placed a finger on Mark's lips.

"No – he is like Collins, afraid. Imagine being afraid of you." Mimi told Mark.

"You see?" Mark asked, his voice comforting.

"I see you." Mimi said.

"Oh, Mimi. See only me." Mark told her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever.  
>In my eyes, in my words and in everything I do<br>Nothing else but you ever_." Mimi sang.

"_And there's nothing for me but Mimi  
>Every sight that I see is Mimi<em>." Mark crooned.

"_Mark, Mark_." Mimi sang, feeling Mark step behind her and take her in his arms.

"_Always you, every thought I'll ever know  
>Everywhere I go you'll be<em>." Mark sang into Mimi's ear.

"_All the world is only you and me_." The two of them sang, Mark turning Mimi around so she was facing him.

"_Tonight, tonight  
>It all began tonight<br>I saw you and the world went away_

_Tonight, tonight  
>There's only you tonight<br>What you are, what you do  
>What you say<em>." Mimi sang.

"_Today all day I had the feeling  
>A miracle would happen<br>I know now I was right_." Mark sang.

"_For here you are  
>And what was just a world is a star<em>

_Tonight, tonight  
>The world is full of light<br>With suns and moons all over the place  
>Tonight, tonight<br>The world is wild and bright  
>Going mad shooting sparks into space<br>Today the world was just an address  
>A place for me to live in<br>No better than all right  
>But here you are and what was just<br>A world is a star  
>Tonight<em>." Mark and Mimi sang in unison.

"Maurica! Buenos tarde!" Mimi's father called from inside the apartment.

"I cannot stay – go quickly." Mimi told Mark.

"I'm not afraid." Mark told her.

"Please." Mimi pleaded.

"I love you." Mark told her.

"Yes. Yes, hurry." Mimi said. "Mark? When will I see you?"

"Tomorrow." Mark answered without hesitation. He worked at Doc's until 5:00 PM, since it was a Saturday.

"I work at the bridal shop across the street – Madam Lucia's. Come at closing time, 6:00." Mimi told him watching him climb down the fire escape.

"Si." Mark answered, looking up at the girl he loved.

"Mark." Mimi called a little too loudly.

"Shh." Mark whispered. Mimi smiled and blushed a little.

"When you come, use the back door." Mimi instructed.

"Si." Mark repeated.

Mark was almost down the alleyway when Mimi called to him. He turned around and looked up at her.

"What does Mark stand for?" Mimi questioned.

"Marcus." Mark answered.

"Te adoro, Marcus." Mimi told Mark.

"Te adoro, Mimi." Mark told her.

"_Good night, good night  
>Sleep well and when you dream<br>Dream of me.  
>Tonight<em>." The two of them sang. Mark blew a kiss to Mimi and headed to Doc's to finish cleaning up. Mimi leaned against the balcony and watched her new love disappear into the darkness.


	7. Gee, Officer Krupke & War Council

CHAPTER SEVEN  
>(chapter title – Gee, Officer Krupke)<p>

Meanwhile, Snowboy, Baby John, Action, Diesel, A-Rab, Gee-Tar, Mouthpiece, Tiger and April were waiting outside Doc's for Roger and the Sharks to get there so they could have their war council.

"Where the hell are those Sharks?" Action asked, pacing back and forth.

"Maybe they're too chicken to show." A-Rab joked.

"We got time, A-Rab. Roger and Ice aren't even here yet." Snowboy pointed out.

"Come on, come on." Action urged.

While the guys were talking, Baby John was absorbed in the comic book he was reading.

"He doesn't use a switchblade. He doesn't even use an atomic ray gun." Baby John marveled out loud.

"Who doesn't?" Diesel inquired.

"Captain America. Gee, I love him." Baby John answered, hugging the comic book to his chest.

"So marry him!" Action told Baby John.

"I'm not ever gonna get married – too noisy." April spoke up. All the Jets glared at her.

"You aren't ever gonna get married – too ugly!" A-Rab teased. April made some sound effects and pretended to point a gun at A-Rab using her fingers. "Down goes a teenage hoodlum!"

"Gee, could a real zip gun make you do that?" Baby John questioned, watching the scene between A-Rab and April.

"I know what a zip gun could make you do. You'd better wear a diaper." April told Baby John.

"Oh, go walk the streets like your sister." Tiger told April, lighting a cigarette. It had been his third one that day.

"Hey jail bait! I licked you twice and I can certainly do it again!" April yelled at him. She tackled Tiger and started punching him.

"Come off it, April!" Mouthpiece exclaimed. Just then, he saw Roger and Ice making their way towards the gang with their girlfriends, Gratizella and Velma. Ice was dating Velma and Sharon at the same time and planned on breaking up with Sharon, since he was getting serious with Velma.

"Roger's here." Mouthpiece told the others as Tiger got out of April's grasp.

"Jets all here?" Roger asked, lighting a cigarette. Everyone nodded and looked at their fearless leader. "I'm proud of you. All of you did well at the dance."

"So where are they?" Action asked.

"Unwind, Action!" Roger told Action. He hated seeing Action worked up and it was hard to get him to simmer down.

"Any sign of Mark?" Gee-Tar questioned.

"The Invisible Man." Baby John joked.

"What do you think the Sharks are gonna ask for?" Snowboy inquired.

"Mercy." Roger answered.

"Maybe rubber hoses." A-Rab said.

"Relax, A-Rab." Roger said.

"You tell him, Daddy-O." Gratizella spoke up, kissing Roger on the cheek.

"I'm ready!" April exclaimed.

"Easy. Cool." Roger told her.

"Roger, in a tight spot, you're gonna need every man you can get!" April told Roger.

"No." Roger told her.

"An American tragedy." Gratizella told April.

"Pow! Pow!" April exclaimed.

"Oh, poo." Velma spoke up, giggling at April. Roger pulled the girls aside.

"Look, when the Sharks come, you two go home." Roger told them. Gratizella smiled and kissed her boyfriend.

"We might, and then again, we might not." Gratizella told Roger.

"This isn't kid stuff, Gratizella." Roger told her.

"I and Velma ain't kid stuff, neither. Are we Vel?" Gratizella inquired, looking at her best friend.

"No thank you, ooh-oobly ooh!" Velma answered.

"And you can punctuate it!" Gratizella added. Velma stuck out her hip and added an extra 'ooh'. Both girls burst out giggling.

"Why are we hanging around with dumb broads?" Action inquired.

"I and Velma ain't dumb!" Gratizella exclaimed. Suddenly, a police car rounded the corner.

"The bulls!" Gee-Tar told the Jets. They all took a step in front of Doc's Candy Store and pretended to ignore the cop car.

The car came to a halt near Doc's. Officer Krupke rolled down the window and signaled to the Jets.

"Top o' the evening, Officer Krupke." Roger greeted the cop.

"You!" Officer Krupke commanded, pointing at Baby John.

"Me sir?" Baby John inquired.

"Didn't you hear me?" Krupke asked.

"Yes sir. I have twenty-twenty hearing." Baby John answered.

"Then why didn't you answer me?" Krupke inquired, leaning on the window so he could hear better.

"His mother told him not to answer to cops." Roger interjected.

"You little wise apple! Do you want me to run you in?" Krupke asked.

"Indeed not, sir." Roger answered.

"I oughta run you punks in. What are you standin' around here for?" Krupke wanted to know.

"You see, sir, we're afraid to go home. Such a bad environment." Roger said.

"We don't get any love there." A-Rab spoke up.

"Oh, it's awful." Gee-Tar added.

"If you don't let us stay out on the streets, we're liable to turn into a bunch of juvenile delinquents." Snowboy said.

"I know you were cooking something up at the dance tonight, so don't think you're gonna put nothing over on me." Krupke warned.

"Sergeant, come on, we got a 10-19." The other officer in the cop car told Krupke.

"Get a move on. All of you and don't let me catch any of you around here when I get back. I'll see you around now." Krupke said, nodding to the other police officer. The car zoomed down the street, Mouthpiece ran after it for a short while.

"You forgot to say goodbye." Mouthpiece panted as he ran back towards the Jets.

"Them headbusters don't have any manners." Roger told Mouthpiece.

"Don't let me catch none of you around here when I get back." Action mimicked, doing a perfect impression of Krupke.

"They treat us like we're not even human." Tiger chimed.

"He was pretty mad, huh?" Baby John inquired.

"Yeah, but suppose he comes back when us and the Sharks are having a war council?" Snowboy questioned.

"We'll snow him some more." Ice spoke up, not looking away from his make-out session with Velma.

"See, these cops believe anything they read in the papers about us cruddy J.D.'s, so that's what we give them. Something to believe in." Roger told the gang. Just then, A-Rab picked up a rolled up newspaper and stuffed out his belly, like Officer Krupke did.

"Hey you!" A-Rab bellowed.

"Who me, Officer Krupke?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, you! Give me one good reason for not dragging you down to the station house, ya punk!" A-Rab said.

"_Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke  
>You gotta understand<br>It's just our bringing up-ke  
>That gets us outta hand<em>

_Our mothers all are junkies  
>Our fathers all are drunks<em>

_Golly Moses  
>Naturally we're punks<em>!" Roger sang.

"_Gee, Officer Krupke  
>We're very upset<br>We never had the love  
>That every child oughta get<br>We ain't no delinquents  
>We're misunderstood<br>Deep down inside us  
>There is good<em>." The Jets sang.

"_There is good_!" Roger repeated.

"_There is good, there is good  
>There is untapped good<br>Like inside  
>The worst of us is good<em>." Everyone sang. Then they all danced with each other. Velma, Gratizella and Anybodys watched from the steps of Doc's Candy Store, rolling their eyes at the boys being idiots.

"That's a touchin' good story!" A-Rab pretended to sob.

"Let me tell it to the world!" Roger shouted.

"Just tell it to the judge!" A-Rab told Roger.

Everyone then shifted to the left and Snowboy pretended to be the judge.

"_Dear kindly Judge  
>Your Honor<br>My parents treat me rough  
>With all their marijuana<br>They won't give me a puff  
>They didn't wanna have me<br>But somehow I was had  
>Leapin' Lizards<br>That's why I'm so bad_." Roger sang to Snowboy. Snowboy grabbed the front of A-Rab's shirt and drew him close.

"_Right! Officer Krupke  
>You're really a square<br>This boy doesn't need a judge  
>He needs an analyst's care<br>It's just his neurosis  
>That oughta be curbed<br>He's psychologically disturbed_." Snowboy sang.

"_I'm disturbed_!" Roger sang, clapping his hands together.

"_We're disturbed, we're disturbed  
>We're the most disturbed<br>Like we're psychologically disturbed_!" the Jets sang, pretending to act crazy.

"Here ye! Here ye! In the opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account he doesn't have a normal home." Snowboy told the Jets.

"Hey! I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!" Roger announced. Snowboy took the rolled up newspaper from A-Rab and tapped Roger on the head with it.

"So take him to a headshrinker." Snowboy said. "You!" he pointed at Action.

"Me?" Action asked.

Everyone changed their position again and Roger laid on the steps leading to Doc's. There was movement inside, but it was Doc, keeping busy until Mark came, which should be soon.

"_My daddy beats my mommy  
>My mommy clobbers me<br>My grandpa is a commie  
>My grandma pushes tea<br>My sister wears a mustache  
>My brother wears a dress<br>Goodness gracious  
>That's why I'm a mess<em>!" Roger sang. He then stood on his head as Action spoke to A-Rab.

"_Yes! Officer Krupke  
>He shouldn't be here<br>This boy don't need a job  
>He needs a useful career<br>Society's played him a terrible trick  
>Und sociologically he's sick<em>." Action sang in a fake German accent.

"_I am sick_!" Roger announced.

"_We are sick, we are sick  
>We are sick, sick, sick<br>Like we're sociologically sick_!" all the Jets sang. They then pretended they were crazy again.

"In my opinion, this child does not need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease." Action told A-Rab and Snowboy.

"Hey! I got a social disease!" Roger declared. Action hit Roger on the head with the newspaper.

"So take him to a social vorker." Action told Snowboy and A-Rab.

"Which way?" Gee-Tar asked.

"That way." Mouthpiece answered. They all shifted to the right.

"_Dear kindly social worker  
>They tell me get a job<br>Like be a soda-jerker  
>Which means like be a slob<br>It's not I'm anti-social  
>I'm only anti-work<br>Gloryosky  
>That's why I'm a jerk<em>!" Roger sang, sitting on Baby John's lap the entire time. Baby John shoved Roger off his lap and stood up.

"_Eek! Officer Krupke  
>You've done it again!<br>This boy don't need a job  
>He needs a year in the pen!<br>It ain't a question of misunderstood  
>Deep down inside him he's no good<em>!" Baby John sang, his voice imitating a woman's. He hit Roger's hand with his and Roger imitated it.

"_I'm no good_!" Roger sang, hitting his hand.

"_We're no good, we're no good  
>We're no earthly good<br>Like the best of us  
>Is no damn good<em>!" the Jets sang.

"The trouble is he's lazy!"

"The trouble is he drinks!"

"The trouble is he's crazy!"

"The trouble is he stinks!"

"The trouble is he's growing!"

"The trouble is he's grown!"

"_Krupke, we've got troubles of our own!  
>Gee, Officer Krupke we're down on our knees<em>!" Everyone sang.

"_Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease_!" Roger sang.

"_Gee, Officer Krupke, what are we to do?  
>Gee, Officer Krupke – Krup you<em>!" Everyone sang. Roger took the rolled-up newspaper and hit A-Rab on the head with it. A-Rab fell forward on his face. Roger laughed and helped A-Rab up. Everyone headed into Doc's and found seats everywhere in the store.

"Curfew, gentlemen and ladies." Doc told the teenagers. He noticed Baby John with his nose buried in his comic book. "Aren't you up a little late, Baby John?"

"I have insomnia, Doc. Too many worries." Baby John told Doc.

"Any of you seen Mark tonight?" Doc inquired.

"You bet we did." Tiger answered, his tone sarcastic.

"He was supposed to clean up the store." Doc finished his sentence.

"So maybe he decided to clean up the P.R.s instead." Gee-Tar said.

"Doc, you're not gonna close up now?" Roger questioned.

"I'm not?" Doc asked.

"Listen, we have a war council here." Roger told the older man.

"A who?" Doc asked.

"To determine weapons." Action spoke up, throwing darts at the wall.

"We're gonna set up a mix with the P.R.s." Tiger added.

"Weapons? You couldn't play basketball?" Doc asked.

"Get with it buster." April spoke up, leaning against the jukebox.

"You don't understand, we have special business coming here." A-Rab told Doc.

"Makin' trouble for the Puerto Ricans?" Doc inquired.

"They make trouble for us." Snowboy piped up.

"For you, trouble is a relief." Doc said.

"We gotta stand up to them. It's important." Roger said.

"Fighting over a little piece of street is so important?" Doc questioned.

"To us it is." Action said.

"To hoodlums it is." Doc told Action.

"Who you callin' hoodlums?" Action asked, getting worked up.

"War councils-" Doc said.

"Don't start, Doc." Action warned.

"When I was your age-" Doc started.

"When you were my age? When my old man was my age. When my brother was my age. You were never my age, none of you! The sooner you creeps can understand that, the sooner you'll get us!" Action rambled.

"I'll dig you an early grave. That's what I'll dig." Doc said, wiping down the table at the bar.

"Dig, dig, dig." Roger said. Mouthpiece, who was sitting at a stool near the window whistled as Collins, Benny and the rest of the Shark boys entered, still wearing their clothes from the dance. Roger nodded for Gratizella, Velma and April to leave the store. They all pleaded, but eventually left.

"Okay, Doc, set 'em up. Cokes all around." Roger said as the Sharks found chairs to sit at. Roger and Collins shared a table towards the back of the candy store, the Sharks and Jets surrounding their respectable leaders.

"Let's get down to business." Collins said, removing his coat.

"Collins hasn't learned the procedures of gracious living." Roger told the Jets.

"I don't like you, either, so cut it." Collins growled.

"Kick it, Doc." Action told Doc.

"Boys, couldn't you may talk-" Doc started to say.

"Kick it!" Action repeated, a little louder. Doc frowned and headed upstairs.

"We challenge you to a rumble." Snowboy told Collins, not taking his eyes off him.

"All out ,once and for all. Accept?" Roger asked.

"On what terms?" Collins questioned.

"Whatever terms you're callin, buddy boy." Roger told him.

"You cross the line once too often." Collins warned.

"You started it!" Action stated.

"Who jumped Baby John this afternoon?" Roger inquired.

"Who jumped me the first day I moved here?" Collins asked.

"Move where you're wanted!" Action said.

"Spicks!"

"Mick!"

"Wop!"

Everyone moved to hurt the others from the other gang, but Roger and Collins stepped in before it got out of hand.

"We accept." Collins said.

"Time?" Roger inquired.

"Tomorrow." Collins answered.

The leaders shook hands and sat back down.

"After dark." Roger said. Collins nodded and shook Roger's hand again.

"Place?" Collins questioned.

"The park?" Roger suggested. Collins looked at Benny, who shook his head.

"The river?" Collins asked. Roger looked at Ice, who also shook his head.

"Under the highway." Roger said. Collins nodded and shook Roger's hand.

"Weapons." Collins said just as Mark entered the store.

"Hey, Doc!" Mark called. He saw the Sharks and Jets in the middle of a meeting and went to hang up his coat.

"Weapons." Collins repeated.

"You call." Roger told Collins.

"Your challenge." Collins reminded Roger.

"Afraid to call?" Roger asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Rocks." Collins said.

"Belts." Roger said.

"Cans." Collins said.

"Bricks." Roger said.

"Clubs." Collins said.

"Chains!" Roger growled.

"Bottles, knives, guns. What a coop full of chickens." Mark spoke up, moving from behind the counter.

"Who you calling chicken?" Roger asked, getting defensive.

"Every dog knows his own." Collins told the Sharks.

"I'm calling y'all chicken. Big tough guys like you gotta throw bricks, huh? Afraid to get in close? Afraid to slug it out?" Mark questioned. He then pounded his fist against his palm. "Afraid to use plain skin?"

"Not even garbage?" A-Rab asked.

"It can be clinched by a fair fight." Mark continued, ignoring A-Rab.

"If you've got the guts to risk that." Collins said.

"Best man from each gang to slug it out." Mark said.

"I would enjoy risking that." Collins told Mark, glaring at him.

"Okay, fair fight." Mark said.

"Wait a second – the commanders say yes or no." Roger spoke up, stepping between Collins and Mark.

"Fair fight." Collins told Roger. He then returned his gaze to Mark. "When I get through with you, you will be like a cat after skinning."

"Your best man fights our best man." Roger told Collins, indicating to Diesel. "And we pick him."

"But I thought I would be fighting-" Collins protested.

"You shook on it." Roger reminded him.

"Yes, I shook on it." Collins growled.

"Look, if you wanna change your mind, we can still-" Roger started to say when Ice whistled. Everyone acted like they liked each other as Lieutenant Shrank entered Doc's.

"Collins, would you like a cigarette?" Roger asked Collins, putting his arm around him.

"No thank you. I don't smoke." Collins replied.

"Evening, Lieutenant. I and Mark was just closing up." Doc told Shrank. Mark busied himself by wiping down the counter and doing some last minute stocking.

"Well, now. This is more like it, fellas. Warms me all over to see you this way. After only a couple of words from me at the playground this afternoon." Shrank told the gangs. They sensed he wasn't dumb and was planning something. "Do you mind?" he asked Doc.

"I have no mind. I'm the village idiot." Doc told Shrank, heading into the back room, dragging Mark behind him.

"Headquarters hears about this, I might get a promotion." Shrank told the Jets. They ignored him or avoided eye contact. "Good deal all around, hey Collins? I get a promotion and you Puerto Ricans get what you've been wanting. Use of the playground, the gym, the streets and the candy store. So what if they turn this whole town into a stinkin' pigsty?" Shrank said. Benny lunged forward, but Collins and the rest of the Sharks held him back. "Don't stop him. He wants to get home and write letters to San Juan, tell everyone how he's got it made here. What I mean is clear out!" Shrank yelled at the Sharks. "I said clear out! Oh yeah, sure, I know it's a free country and I ain't got the right." He got in Roger's face. "But I have a badge. What do you have? Things are tough all over. Beat it!" Shrank yelled at the Sharks. Collins stood up and the Sharks followed him out the door, whistling 'My Country Tis of Thee'.

When the Sharks were gone, Shrank closed the door and turned to the Jets.

"Okay, fellas. Where's the rumble gonna be?" Shrank questioned. "Come on. I know regular Americans don't rub elbows with the gold teeth unless-" Shrank started when Doc interrupted him.

"Look, Lieutenant-" Doc started.

"You shut up!" Shrank snapped. He then turned his attention back to the Jets. He rounded on Baby John. "Come on, Baby John before that smooth little mouth of yours gets cut up for life. Now, where's it gonna be? The river? The park?"

Baby John looked to Roger who shook his head at each question.

"Look, fellas, I'm for you. I want this beat cleaned up, and you can do it for me." Shrank said, trying to make his voice sound sympathic. "I'll even lend a hand when things get rough. Now, where you gonna rumble? The playground? Sweeney's lot?" Shrank felt his temper rising. "WHY DON'T YOU GET SMART YOU STUPID HOODLUMS? I oughta take you down to the station and throw you in jail right now. You and the tinhorn immigrant scum you come from!"

He then rounded on A-Rab. "How's your old man's d.t.'s, A-Rab?"

A-Rab rose from his chair, but Ice held his arm. Shrank then rounded on Action. "How's the action on your mother's side of the street, Action?"

Action rose from his chair and lunged for Shrank, the Jets doing their best to hold him back.

"Get him outta here! Come on!" Mark told the Jets. They dragged Action out of Doc's, Shrank on their heels.

"Don't worry, I'll find out where it's gonna be. Be sure to finish each other off, because if you don't, I will!" Shrank threatened. He then turned to Doc and put his hat on his head. "Oh yeah, sure. Understand them. That's what they keep tellin' me down at headquarters: understand. Well, you try keeping hoodlums in line and see what it does to you." Shrank grabbed his coat and exited the store.

"It wouldn't give me a mouth like his." Doc said.

"Come on, Doc. Don't let it get to you." Mark assured Doc as he wiped down the tables and placed the chairs on them.

"I'm sick." Doc told Mark.

"You heard – it's gonna be a fair fight." Mark told Doc.

"And that's gonna cure something?" Doc questioned, grabbing his hat and light jacket from the back room.

"From now on, everything's gonna be all right. I got a feeling." Mark told Doc as Doc handed him his jacket.

"What have you been takin' tonight?" Doc inquired.

"A trip to the moon." Mark answered, putting on his jacket. "And I'll let you in on a secret, Doc. It isn't a man that's up there. It's a girl. A lady."

"So, that's why you made it a fair fight." Doc said.

"I'm gonna see her tomorrow and I can't wait." Mark told Doc.

"Things aren't tough enough?" Doc asked.

"Doc, I'm in love." Mark responded.

"And you're not frightened?" Doc questioned.

"Should I be?" Mark asked.

"No, I'm frightened enough for the both of you." Doc said, turning off the store lights. Mark waited until Doc exited the store to close the door.

That night, Mark barely got any sleep – he was anxious to see Mimi the following day.


	8. One Hand, One Heart

CHAPTER EIGHT  
>(chapter title – One Hand, One Heart)<p>

_The following day_

Mimi and Angel were the only ones working at Madam Lucia's that day – Maureen was sick and Joanne had to watch her younger siblings. Madam Lucia spoke to them in Spanish and left the store.

"Finally! The jail is open!" Angel announced, taking off her purple frock. "I thought she would never leave! It's hard to believe that old bag was once a young bag like us." Angel looked over her shoulder at Mimi, who was sitting in front of her sewing machine looking at the clock every two minutes. "Let's go before she changes her mind and comes back."

"Oh, you go chica. I'll lock up." Mimi said, standing up and closed the blinds on the windows.

"Why?" Angel questioned.

"I have work." Mimi answered.

"Do it tomorrow." Angel said.

"I'm in no hurry." Mimi told her best friend, picking up the pins from around the store and put them in their pin case.

"I am. I'm going home now and taking a nice, long bubble bath." Angel told Mimi. "Black Orchid."

"Black Orchid?" Mimi repeated.

"All over. I have a date with Collins after the rumble." Angel told Mimi.

"What rumble?" Mimi inquired, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Oh, well. Collins' Sharks and those boys at the dance." Angel explained.

"They fight each other tonight?" Mimi asked.

"They don't play jacks." Angel answered.

"Why must they always fight?" Mimi inquired, sweeping the floor.

"Well, you saw how they dance – like they need to get rid of something quick. That's how they fight." Angel said.

"To get rid of what?" Mimi wanted to know.

"Too much feeling. And they do get rid of it. Boy, after a fight, that brother of yours is so healthy." Angel told Mimi, smiling at her. "Definitely: Black Orchid."

Just then, Mark entered the store and paused when he saw Angel standing there.

"Buenas noches." Mark greeted the women.

"You go chica. I will lock up." Angel mimicked. She then turned to Mark. "It's too early for noches. Buenas tardes."

"Gracias. Buenas tardes." Mark tried again.

"He just came from the drugstore to deliver aspirin." Mimi told Angel before Mark could say anything.

"You'll need it." Angel told Mimi.

"Not us. We're fine. We're out of the world." Mark told Angel.

"You're out of your heads!" Angel hissed.

"We're twelve feet in the air!" Mark continued.

"Angel can see that." Mimi told her beloved. She then turned to Angel. "You will not tell?"

"Tell what? How can I know what goes on twelve feet over my head? You better be home in fifteen minutes." Angel told Mimi, exiting the store. Mimi let out a sigh of relief and flew into Mark's arms.

"It's all right. She likes us." Mark assured Mimi, holding her close. Mimi moved out of his grasp.

"But she is worried and so am I." Mimi told him.

"That's stupid." Mark told Mimi.

"Are you going to that rumble tonight?" Mimi questioned, looking into Mark's kind blue eyes.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"You must go and stop it." Mimi said.

"I have stopped it. It's only gonna be a fistfight between two of them." Mark told Mimi. She shook her head.

"Any fight is no good for us." Mimi said.

"Everything is good for us. We have magic." Mark told Mimi.

"Listen and hear me. You must go and stop it." Mimi ordered.

"It means that much to you?" Mark questioned. Mimi nodded. "I will then."

"I believe you." Mimi said, kissing his cheek. "You do have magic."

"Of course – I have you." Mark said, kissing the top of Mimi's head. "And tonight, after I stop the rumble that isn't a rumble, I'll come by for you." Mark told Mimi.

"I'll wait for you on the roof." Mimi told him.

"Not the roof – I'll come to your house." Mark said.

"You cannot – my mama." Mimi said.

"Then I'll take you to my house." Mark said.

"Your mama?" Mimi questioned. Mark grabbed the nearest mannequin he found – it was dressed in a pale yellow dress with pearls sewn into the neckline.

"She'll come running from the kitchen to welcome you. She lives in the kitchen." Mark told Mimi.

"Dressed so elegant?" Mimi asked.

"I told her you were coming. She'll look at your face, try not to smile and say, 'Hmm. Skinny, but pretty.'" Mark told Mimi.

"She is plump, no doubt." Mimi told Mark.

"Fat." Mark answered, lifting the skirt a little. Mimi moved to a mannequin dressed in a dark purple dress.

"I take after my mama – delicate-boned." Mimi told Mark. Mark went to kiss Mimi. "Not in front of mama!" she then saw a mannequin dressed in a suit and tie. "I would love to see papa in this." She then turned to Mark. "Mama will make him ask you about your prospects."

"Many." Mark told the mannequin.

"If you go to church." Mimi continued.

"Always." Mark said, addressing the mannequin.

"Yes, papa might like you." Mimi told Mark.

"May I have your daughter's hand?" Mark asked the mannequin. After a couple second's silence, Mimi smiled.

"He says 'yes'." Mimi told Mark. "And your mama?"

"I'm afraid to ask her." Mark told Mimi.

"Tell her she's not getting a daughter. She's getting rid of a son!" Mimi told Mark, pushing him towards the mannequin.

"She says yes." Mark told Mimi.

"She has good taste." Mimi said, kissing Mark's cheek.

"Here we go! Maid of honor!" Mark exclaimed, putting a mannequin dressed in a peach-colored dress in front of Mimi.

"That color is bad for Angel." Mimi told Mark.

"The best man!" Mark said, picking up Mimi's father.

"That is my papa!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Sorry papa." Mark apologized, finding another mannequin dressed in a vest, tie and hat. "Here we go, Roger. Womb to tomb."

"Now you see, Angel? There was nothing to worry about." Mimi assured the mannequin in the peach colored dress. Mark found a top hat and placed it on his head while Mimi found a waist-length veil and placed it on her head.

"Look. Mama's crying already." Mimi told Mark. The two of them knelt and turned so they were facing each other.

"I, Marcus, take thee Mimi."

"I, Mimi, take thee Marcus."

"For richer, for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to honor."

"To hold and to keep."

"From each sun to each moon."

"From tomorrow to tomorrow."

"From now to forever."

"Til death do us part."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"_Make of our hands one hand  
>Make of our hearts one heart<br>Make of our vows one last vow  
>Only death will part us now<em>." Mark sang, gathering Mimi in his arms.

"_Make of our lives one life  
>Day after day one life<em>." Mimi sang, looking into Mark's blue eyes.

"_Now it begins, now we start  
>One hand, one heart<br>Even death won't part us now_." The two of them sang in unison. Mark stood up and put the hat back as Mimi put her veil back. The two of them then put the mannequins away and exited the bridal shop. Mimi closed and locked the door behind her.

The two of them bid goodnight to each other and headed to their houses.


	9. Montage

CHAPTER NINE  
>(chapter title – Montage)<p>

Meanwhile, the Jets and Sharks were getting ready for the rumble that night.

"_The Jets are gonna have their day tonight  
>The Jets are gonna have their way tonight<br>The Puerto Ricans grumble  
>Fair fight<br>But if they start a rumble  
>We'll rumble 'em right<br>Tonight_." The Jets sang.

"_We're gonna hand them a surprise tonight  
>We're gonna cut them down to size tonight<br>We said, okay, no rumpus, no tricks  
>But just in case they jump us<br>We're ready to mix.  
>Tonight<em>." The Sharks sang.

"_We're gonna rock it tonight  
>We're gonna jazz it up<br>And have us a ball tonight_." The Jets sang, overpowering the Sharks.

"_They're gonna get it tonight  
>The more they turn it on<br>The harder they'll fall_." The Sharks sang, overpowering the Jets.

"_Well, they began it_." The Jets sang, nodding their heads to the right.

"_Well, they began it_." The Sharks sang, nodding their heads to the left.

"_And we're the ones to stop them once and for all  
>Tonight<em>." The gangs sang in unison.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Angel was preparing herself for her bubble bath.

"_Angel's gonna get her kicks tonight  
>We'll have our private little mix tonight<br>He'll walk in hot and tired  
>Don't matter if he's tired<br>As long as he's here  
>Tonight<em>." Angel sang.

"_Tonight, tonight  
>Won't be just any night<br>Tonight there will be no  
>Morning star<br>Tonight, tonight  
>I'll see my love tonight<br>And for us  
>Stars will stop where they are<em>." Mark sang as he walked home.

"_Today the minutes seem like hours  
>The hours go so slowly<br>And still the sky is light  
>Oh moon, grow bright<br>And make this endless day  
>Endless night<em>." Mimi sang from her balcony.

"_The Jets are comin' out on top tonight  
>We're gonna watch Collins drop tonight<br>The Puerto Rican punk'll go down  
>And when he's hollered uncle<br>We'll tear up the town  
>Tonight<em>." The Jets sang. Roger then pulled Diesel aside.

"We'll be in back of you boy." Roger told him.

"Right." Diesel answered, flexing his powerful muscles.

"You're gonna flatten him good." Roger instructed.

"Right." Diesel repeated.

"One, two, three." Roger counted.

"One, two, three." Diesel repeated.

Officer Krupke and Lieutenant Shrank drove around, hoping to find where the Jets and Sharks were gonna rumble.

Everyone then blended their voices so they overlapped.

"_The Sharks are gonna have their way_."

"_The Jets are gonna have their day_."

"_We're gonna rock it tonight  
>Tonight<em>." The gangs sang in unison.

They met under the highway, ready to fight.


	10. The Rumble

CHAPTER TEN  
>(chapter title – The Rumble)<p>

The Sharks were the first to arrive at the spot where the rumble was going to take place. It wasn't long until the Jets arrived and slid down the wall. Cars zoomed overhead, so no one would hear the sounds of scuffling feet or screams if something went wrong.

"Ready." Collins said once everyone was there. Roger rubbed Diesel's shoulders as Collins and the Sharks said a quick prayer.

"Now move forward and shake hands." Roger told Collins and Diesel.

"What for?" Collins inquired. Diesel stood there with his hand extended.

"That's the way it's done, buddy boy." Roger answered.

"More gracious living." Collins said, lowering his eyebrows. "Every one of you hate every one of us and we hate you right back."

"Let's get at it." Roger told Collins.

"Sure." Collins replied. Roger went to the Jets while Collins went to the Sharks. They said something to each gang before Roger sent Diesel out to fight Collins. Diesel and Collins circled each other and threw a couple jabs just as Mark jumped over the fence and ran over to the gangs.

"Hold it!" Mark yelled, panting.

"Get with the gang. It's all okay." Roger told Mark, not taking his eyes off Collins and Diesel.

"No!" Mark exclaimed, getting between Collins and Diesel.

"What are you doing?" Action inquired.

"Maybe he's found the guts to fight his own battles." Collins told the Sharks.

"It doesn't take guts if you've got a battle." Mark told Collins.

"We don't have one. None of us. Okay Collins?" Diesel spoke up.

"Hold it!" Mark repeated. "Let's cool it."

"The deal is a fair fight between you and Diesel." Roger reminded Collins. He then turned to Mark. "Get with the gang."

"Mother hen protecting her little one? I'll give you a battle, gallito." Collins told Mark, baring his teeth like an angry dog.

"You have one!" Mark exclaimed, not knowing what he was in for.

"I'll take pretty boy as a warm-up. Afraid pretty boy? Afraid gutless? Afraid chicken?" Collins taunted.

"Stop it! I don't want to! Now listen to me!" Mark pleaded.

"Are you chicken?" Collins inquired.

"There isn't anything to fight about!" Mark told Collins.

"The hell there isn't!" Collins snarled.

"You have it all wrong!" Mark assured the other man. "Why can't you understand?"

"You do you say, chicken?" Collins jeered.

"Kill him, Mark!" the Jets cheered. Mark put up his fists, and stared at them as though they were foreign objects.

"Come on, man. Afraid to fight? Let me see you fight. What's the matter?" the Sharks taunted.

"He's chicken boy! He is chicken! Hey, pretty boy!" Collins goaded.

"Collins, listen. Don't! Stop it! We have nothing to fight about." Mark told Collins as the other man continued to insult him.

"You yellowbellied chicken!" Collins snarled. Mark felt a Jet pull him from behind and he knew it was Roger.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Mark yelled.

"Come on, you yellowbellied Jew!" Collins teased.

Suddenly, Roger punched Collins in the face. The other man stumbled backwards and put a hand to his mouth – there was blood on it. He then drew out his switchblade as Roger pulled out his.

"Roger, what are you doing?" Mark asked his best friend.

"Get out of here, Mark!" Roger warned. Ice and Mouthpiece took Mark and held his arms so that he couldn't interfere.

"Roger, don't!" Mark pleaded as he watched Roger and Collins circle each other like cobras ready to strike. There was a frightened look in their eyes as they circled, jabbing the switchblade at one another. The Sharks and Jets yelling at their fearless leaders. Somehow, Roger's switchblade was kicked out of his hand and Action tossed him his.

Suddenly, Mark got out of Ice and Mouthpiece's grasp and he ran to Roger.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Roger yelled as the gangs moved towards each other. Ice grabbed Mark again and held him.

"Roger you don't have to do this!" Mark screamed above the noise. He got out of Ice's grasp again and dragged Roger towards the Jets. Roger let go and stumbled, running into Collins' knife. Roger struggled for air as blood stained his shirt. He fell to the ground and landed on his left side. Mark picked up Roger's knife and ran towards Collins as the Sharks screamed Collins' name. Mark stabbed Collins in the back, watching the bold Puerto Rican fall to the ground.

The gangs yelled and hit each other. Benny attacked Mark with all the rage he could muster.

Suddenly, there was a siren in the distance. Everyone ran off, except for Collins, Roger and Mark. Mark crawled over to Roger and looked at his face, closing his eyes. Mark then crawled over to Collins, sat on his knees and yelled Mimi's name.

"Mark! Come on! Hurry up! Let's go!" April urged, crawling through a sewer grate. Mark stood up and stumbled after her.


	11. I Feel Pretty

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
>(chapter title – I Feel Pretty)<p>

Meanwhile, Mimi, Joanne and Maureen were in Mimi's bedroom. She was brushing her hair while Joanne and Maureen looked at magazines.

"What has Benny done to her?" Joanne asked Maureen.

"Benny? Why Benny?" Mimi inquired.

"Maybe she's just dolling up for us. Gracias Chiquita." Maureen spoke up.

"Maureen, Joanne my adorable friends. Can you keep a secret?" Mimi questioned her friends.

"I'm hot for secrets." Maureen squealed, moving towards Mimi. She stood up and stopped brushing her hair.

"No, I won't tell you." Mimi said, picking out a dress to wear. Mark would be on his way anytime now.

"What?" Joanne questioned, looking up from her magazine, trying to style her hair like the woman on the front of the magazine.

"What?" Mimi repeated, drawing the shades so she could change.

"The poor girl is out of her mind." Maureen told Joanne.

"I am crazy." Mimi said, examining herself in the mirror. She was wearing a powder-blue knee-length dress with a white bow around the middle.

"She might be on a diet – she looks somehow different." Joanne said, walking in a circle around Mimi.

"I do?" Mimi inquired.

"And I think she is up to something." Maureen added, tying a matching bow in Mimi's hair.

"I am?" Mimi asked.

"I do? I am? She talks like a parrot." Joanne told Maureen.

"What is going on with you, Mimi?" Maureen questioned. Mimi sat at her desk chair and turned so she was facing her friends.

"_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>I feel pretty and witty and bright  
>And I pity any girl who isn't me<br>Tonight_

_I feel charming  
>Oh, so charming<br>It's alarming how charming I feel  
>And so pretty<br>That I can hardly believe I'm real_

_See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
>Who can that attractive girl be?<br>Such a pretty face  
>Such a pretty dress<br>Such a pretty smile  
>Such a pretty me!<em>

_I feel stunning  
>And entrancing<br>Feel like running and dancing for joy  
>For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy<em>." Mimi sang. Joanne and Maureen looked at each other.

"_Have you met my good friend Mimi?  
>The craziest girl on the block?<br>You'll know her the minute you see her  
>She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock<br>She thinks she's in love  
>She thinks she's in Spain<br>She isn't in love  
>She's merely insane<em>." Maureen and Joanne sang in unison.

"_It must be the heat_." Maureen sang.

"_Or some rare disease_." Joanne sang.

"_Or too much to eat_." Maureen sang.

"_Or maybe it's fleas_!" Joanne sang.

"_Keep away from her, send for Benny  
>This is not the Mimi we see<br>Modest and pure  
>Polite and refined<br>Well-bred and mature  
>And out of her mind<em>!" Joanne and Maureen sang. While the two girls were singing, Mimi went to her closet and found a tiara and a cape. Someone had left them behind at Madam Lucia's and hadn't bothered to claim them. Madam Lucia ended up giving them to Mimi.

"Miss America!" Maureen praised.

"Miss America!" Joanne repeated.

"Brava! Speech!" Maureen praised as Joanne said something in Spanish.

"_I feel pretty  
>Oh so pretty<br>That the city should give me its key  
>A committee should be organized<br>To honor me_

_I feel dizzy  
>I feel sunny<br>I feel fizzy and funny and fine  
>And so pretty<br>Miss America should just resign_." Mimi sang, taking off the cape and tiara. She then looked at her desk mirror. "_See the pretty girl in that mirror there_?"

"_What mirror where?_" Joanne and Maureen sang, looking for the mirror.

"_Who can that attractive girl be_?" Mimi questioned, swaying back and forth.

"_Which, what, where, who_?" Maureen and Joanne sang in opposite of Mimi.

"_Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress,  
>Such a pretty smile, such a pretty me<em>!" Mimi sang.

"_I feel stunning and entrancing  
>Feel like running and dancing for joy<br>For I'm loved by a pretty, wonderful boy_." The three of them sang in unison. The three of them collapsed on Mimi's bed, laughing.

Mimi sent the girls home, saying that she had a date with Benny. They bid her goodnight and exited the apartment.

Mimi was headed to the roof when Benny stopped her. His shirt was torn and there were visible scars on his face. Mimi saw that his lip was bleeding.

"There wasn't anyone downstairs." Benny started, looking over his shoulder.

"My mother and father went to the store. I didn't expect you to come by or I would've waited down-" she stopped, looking at his face in the dim overhead light. "Have you been fighting, Benny?"

"Yes, and I am sorry." Benny apologized.

"That is not like you. You must go home and wash up. I will see you tomorrow." Mimi told Benny, pushing him out the door. He turned around and faced her.

"Mimi, at the rumble-"

"There wasn't a rumble."

"There was." Benny argued, his voice rising.

"You are wrong." Mimi told him, her voice firm.

"Nobody meant for it to happen."

"Tell me." Mimi said, reading Benny's face.

"It is bad." Benny started, thinking of the correct words to say to his best friend's sister, who was also like a sister to him, after his was killed when she was fifteen-years-old – she was crossing the street to get ice cream and got hit by a car. Benny had been thirteen at the time.

"Very bad?" Mimi asked. Benny nodded.

"You see-" Benny began, taking a big breath of air.

"It will be easier if you say it very fast."

"There was a fight – and Collins – and somehow a knife – and Collins and someone-" Benny stumbled over his words.

"Mark! What happened to Mark? Tell me, is Mark all right?" Mimi asked, searching Benny's eyes for an answer, not prepared for Benny's response.

"He killed your brother!" Benny yelled, running down the stairs and into the street. Shocked, Mimi stood in the doorway for a moment before chasing Benny down the stairs.


	12. Somewhere

CHAPTER TWELVE  
>(chapter title – Somewhere)<p>

"You are lying! Benny, why do you lie to me? Benny, you are lying! Lying! Why do you lie?" Mimi shouted at Benny as he ran down the stairs. She then went to her room and knelt in front of the statue she had of the Virgin Mary. "Santa Maria make it not be true! Please make it not be true! Madre de Dios, I will do anything! Make me die only please make it not be true! Make it not be-" Mimi pleaded, feeling the tears stream down her cheeks. She looked up and saw Mark climb through her window. She got up from praying and pounded her fists on Mark's torn shirt, which was almost off his body. "Killer! Killer! Killer!"

Mark held Mimi as she cried, swallowing back tears himself.

"I tried to stop it. I did try. I don't know what went wrong. I didn't mean to hurt him, but Roger was like my brother." Mark told Mimi, rubbing her back and kissed her temple. "When Collins killed him – Collins didn't mean it, either, I know. I thought you knew. I didn't come to tell you that." Mark said, resting his chin on the top of Mimi's head. He then placed his hands on the tops of her arms and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes. "Just forgive me so I can go to the police. It'll be okay now."

"I won't let you." Mimi sobbed. Mark frowned – he knew this was coming.

"I must. Oh, Mimi, I love you so much." Mark said, placing his arms around her.

"Don't leave me." Mimi sobbed. The two of them were sitting on Mimi's bed, Mark holding her as she sobbed.

"Whatever you want, I'll do." Mark told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Hold me." Mimi pleaded.

"Forever."

"Tighter."

"We'll be all right, I know it. We're really together now." Mark soothed. Mimi turned so she was facing him.

"But it's not us. It's everything around us." Mimi told him, looking into his blue eyes.

"Then I'll take you away, where nothing can get to us. Not anyone or anything." Mark said, covering Mimi with kisses. "_There's a place for us  
>Somewhere a place for us<br>Peace and quiet and open air  
>Wait for us somewhere<em>." Mark sang. He and Mimi were now resting against the pillows, Mimi had her head resting on Mark's chest while Mark's hands roamed her petite frame.

"_There's a time for us  
>Someday a time for us<br>Time together with time to spare  
>Time to love<br>Time to care  
>Someday<em>." Mimi sang, not getting up from her position.

"_Somewhere  
>We'll find a new way of living<em>." Mark sang.

"_We'll find a way of forgiving  
>Somewhere<em>." Mimi sang.

"_There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there  
>Hold my hand<br>And I'll take you there  
>Somehow<br>Someday  
>Somewhere<em>." Mark and Mimi sang in perfect unison. Mimi turned off her bedside lamp and kissed Mark passionately. Mark returned the kisses just as passionately.


	13. Cool

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
>(chapter title – Cool)<p>

After the rumble, all the Jets and Sharks had scrambled to get away from the scene before the cops came.

Baby John had been running all night and was sitting against a wall, crying. A-Rab, placed his hands on his knees and slowed his breathing – he had been running, too. He heard the sobs and saw Baby John sitting not too far away from where he was.

"Baby John, what are you doing here?" A-Rab questioned.

"Nothing." Baby John responded.

"What are you doing nothing for? Come on." A-Rab urged, helping Baby John to his feet.

"I don't want the guys to see me, A-Rab." Baby John told his best friend.

"Why not?" A-Rab inquired.

"Well, I'm crying." Baby John responded.

"Ya are? What for?" A-Rab asked.

"I don't know." Baby John answered, hiding his face.

"Blow your nose." A-Rab told Baby John. Baby John wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve.

"Did you get a good look at their faces?" Baby John asked as they walked.

"Which faces?"

"Ya know. At the rumble – Roger and Collins."

"I wish it was yesterday."

"Me too. I'm scared." Baby John confessed. A-Rab grabbed Baby John's shoulders and shook him.

"Cut it out! Ya hear me?"

"What are we gonna do?" Baby John inquired.

"We're gonna go meet the other guys and form up, that's what. Now come on – let's go." A-Rab said. Baby John hesitated before speaking.

"You got a handkerchief first?" Baby John asked. A-Rab shot him a dirty look.

"What's wrong with your sleeve?" A-Rab questioned. Baby John wiped his eyes on his sleeve and the two of them were off.

Twenty minutes later, A-Rab and Baby John met up with the rest of the Jets, including Gratizella, Velma and Action's girlfriend, Sarah. Gratizella was sitting on a garbage can, crying her eyes out. Velma and Sarah stood behind her, trying to soothe her the best they could.

"Where ya been?" Action asked as A-Rab and Baby John entered the space behind Doc's where the Jets agreed to meet up.

"Where do ya think? The Stork Club?" A-Rab questioned.

"We thought they nabbed you." Tiger interjected.

"Go on." Gee-Tar urged.

"You didn't see Mark, huh?" Snowboy inquired.

"No. Nothin' but coppers." A-Rab said. Mouthpiece looked at Baby John, who was huddled in a corner, crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Mouthpiece wanted to know, jabbing a thumb at Baby John's direction.

"There's nothing wrong with him." A-Rab snapped.

"All right, all right." Tiger said, putting his hands up as if to defend himself.

"Maybe we should go home." Baby John spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"For what?" Big Deal inquired.

"Betcha they got him." Action said.

"No, not Mark. He was great, huh Baby John?" A-Rab asked Baby John. He looked up from sniffling and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. He really came though for us." Baby John answered.

"Just like Roger said he – said he would." A-Rab said, looking at Gratizella.

"Roger! I want Roger!" she sobbed. Velma and Sarah continued soothing their friend, even though no words could bring back her love.

"Come on, Gratizella." Snowboy spoke up, holding out his arms. Gratizella stood up and hugged the other man. Snowboy tried to calm her down and led her away when she broke out in sobs again.

"Nobody was supposed to get killed." Big Deal said.

"It just-" Tiger started to say when Action interrupted him.

"They're gonna pay. Those stinking Sharks. Dirty fighting! They started it! Why don't we finish it?" Action asked just as Ice came up the drive, limping a little.

"Cool it." Ice commanded. He was now in charge of the Jets – that's what he and Roger had agreed to if something should happen to either one of them.

"We gotta show 'em who's on top! Let's do it now!" Action exclaimed.

"Haven't we had enough?" Baby John questioned, his voice quivering.

"What's the matter – you scared?" Action inquired.

"Who you calling scared?" Baby John asked, trying to sound brave. A-Rab stepped between Action and Baby John.

"Lay off him!" A-Rab told Action.

"Mind your own business!" Action growled.

"Don't sound off or I'll hit you." A-Rab threatened.

"You'll do what?" Action inquired.

"Knock it off!" Ice commanded. Suddenly, a glass bottle was thrown in their direction. A balding man in his late thirties glared at the teenagers from his window.

"Shut up down there you dirty good-for-nothin's! Go home where you belong!" the guy shouted at them. Action picked up the bottle and waved it in front of his face.

"Who you callin' good-for-nothin', you loudmouthed crud-head! I'll put this right through your stupid face!" Action threatened. Ice had enough of this. He pushed everyone into the garage and closed the door behind him.

"Get inside all of you and shut up!" Ice exclaimed. Everyone moved into the garage. The girls went to the cars and turned on the headlights.

"I don't take that from anybody! The next creep who yells at me, the next guy who gets in my face-" Action rambled.

"You'll laugh! Now all of you better listen and listen well. No matter who or what is eating you, man, you show it and you are dead! You are cutting a hole in yourselves for them to stick in a red-hot umbrella and open it wide. Man, you wanna get past the cops when they start askin' about tonight? You play it cool. You wanna live in this lousy world? Play it cool." Ice told the gang.

"I wanna get even!" Snowboy yelled.

"Get cool." Ice told him.

"I wanna bust!" A-Rab exclaimed.

"Bust cool." Ice said.

"I wanna go!" Action exclaimed.

"Go cool!

_Boy, boy  
>Crazy boy<br>Get cool, boy  
>Got a rocket in your pocket<br>Keep cooly cool boy_

_Don't get hot  
>'Cause man you've got<br>Some high times ahead  
>Take it slow<br>And Daddy-O  
>You can live it up and die in bed<em>

_Boy, boy  
>Crazy boy<br>Stay loose boy  
>Breeze it, buzz it<br>Easy does it  
>Turn off the juice boy<em>

_Go man go  
>But not like a yo-yo schoolboy<br>Just play it cool boy  
>Real cool<em>." Ice sang, snapping his fingers. He then nodded to the Jets, who did the same. Action sprinted forward, but Ice laid a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Action."

A-Rab pounded his hand into his palm. Ice came over and spoke to him softly.

"Cool it, A-Rab. Cool it! Cool it!" Ice told his friend. A-Rab chuckled and danced with his friends in the garage.

"Cool!" All the boys shouted.

"Go!" the girls shouted.

"Crazy! Cool! Go! Crazy!" the boys and girls shouted in unison.

"_Boy, boy  
>Crazy boy<br>Turn off the juice boy_." Everyone sang as they continued dancing.

"_Just play it cool boy  
>Real cool<em>." Ice sang, snapping his fingers. He led everyone out of the garage, everyone snapping his or her fingers, except Sarah, who couldn't snap. She just patted her hand against her thigh.

"Let's go." Ice told the gang.

"Where are we goin'?" Diesel asked.

"If we lay low, the coppers are gonna smell fish, so we-" Ice started to say when April cut him off. She ran towards the gang.

"Hey buddy boys!" April called. Everyone turned and faced her.

"Aw, go wear a skirt." A-Rab told her.

"I have scabby knees. Listen!" April instructed.

"We act like we have nothin' to hide." Ice continued, ignoring April.

"Suppose they ask about the rumble?" Baby John asked.

"Supposin' they ask you where's Mark and what party's lookin' for him. With a gun." April told the gang. That got their attention.

"You know somethin'?" Gee-Tar inquired.

"I knows I gotta go get a skirt." April said, starting to walk off.

"Come on, April." Tiger urged.

"What's the freak know?" Snowboy spoke up.

"Plenty. I figured somebody oughta infiltrate P.R. territory and spy around. I'm very large with shadows, ya know. I can slip in and out of them like wind through a fence." April started.

"Is she ever makin' the most of it." A-Rab told the others. They all snickered except Ice.

"You bet your fat A, I am!" April told him.

"Spill it!" Mouthpiece urged.

"Okay! I heard Benny tell the Sharks somethin' about Mark and Collins' sister. And then I hear Benny say and I quote – 'If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get that Jew!' and then, the pulls out the bad news." April told the gang, making a gun with her fingers.

"Them won't stop." Baby John said.

"Till we stop them." Action spoke up.

"Hold it! Now listen. Mark came through for us, so now we gotta come through for Mark. We gotta find him before Benny does. You guys cover the river." Ice told Mouthpiece and Gee-Tar. He then turned to Snowboy. "Snowboy, the docks."

"We'll take the back alleyways." Tiger said, indicating to him, Diesel, Action and Big Deal.

"I, Gratizella and Sarah will take the streets." Velma said, running off with the girls.

"I'll cover the park." A-Rab offered.

"The schoolyard." Baby John said.

"Let's go!" Ice told the remaining Jets.

"What about me?" April wanted to know.

"You? In and out of shadows. Maybe you'll find Mark in one of them." Ice told her.

"Right!" April agreed, starting to run off when Ice called her.

"Hey! Ya done good, buddy boy." Ice said, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Daddy-O." April said, smiling at him. She then took off at a sprint, hoping that Mark wasn't in trouble.


	14. A Boy Like That & I Have A Love

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
>(chapter title – A Boy Like ThatI Have A Love)

Mark and Mimi were lying in each other's arms. Mark was shirtless and Mimi was in her slip and a T-shirt. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. They don't hear it at first, then Mark hears the sharp rap on the door.

"Who is-" Mimi started to ask when Mark put a hand over her mouth.

"Mimi, it's Angel. Are you in there? Open the door, I need you." Angel said. Mark was already out of bed and starting to get dressed. Mimi put on her purple robe.

"Now you're afraid, too?" Mimi quietly asked Mark.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I'll be right there." Mimi told her.

"Together." Mark whispered.

"But where?" Mimi whispered.

"The bus station. We'll go so far away, they'll never find us." Mark whispered.

"How can we?" Mimi whispered.

"Doc'll help us with the money. You'll meet me at his store." Mark told her, getting on the fire escape. Angel's knocking grew louder and louder, repeating Mimi's name with each knock.

"At Doc's, yes." Mimi told him as he kissed her forehead.

"Hurry." Mark urged, climbing down the fire escape. Mimi didn't notice his sock lying on the bed.

"Coming Angel." Mimi said, unlocking the door. Angel made her way into the room and saw the sock on Mimi's bed. "All right, now you know."

"And you still don't know! He is one of them!" Angel yelled.

"_A boy like that  
>Would kill your brother<br>Forget that boy and find another  
>One of your own kind<br>Stick to your own kind_

_A boy like that  
>Will give you sorrow<br>You'll need another boy tomorrow  
>One of your own kind<br>Stick to your own kind_

_A boy who kills cannot love  
>A boy who kills has no heart<br>And he's the boy  
>Who gets your love<br>And gets your heart  
>Very smart, Mimi<br>Very smart!_

_A boy like that  
>Wants one thing only<br>And when he's done  
>He'll leave you lonely<br>He'll murder your love  
>He murdered mine<br>Just wait and see  
>Just wait Mimi<br>Wait and see_!" Angel sang, furious. Mimi stood so she was in front of her friend.

"_Oh, no, Angel, no  
>Angel no!<br>It isn't true  
>Not for me<br>It's true for you  
>But not for me<br>I hear your words  
>And in my head<br>I know they're smart  
>But my heart Angel<br>But my heart  
>Knows they're wrong<em>

You should know better!" Mimi shouted at Angel. Angel took a step back, a hurt look on her face. "You were in love, or so you said. You should know better." Mimi's voice was calmer now. She hugged Angel before sitting on her bed, Angel sat next to her.

"_I love him  
>I'm his<br>And everything he is  
>I am too<em>

_I have a love  
>And it's all that I need<br>Right or wrong  
>And he needs me too<em>

_I love him  
>We're one<br>There's nothing to be done_

_But hold him  
>Hold him forever<br>Be with him now  
>Tomorrow and all<br>Of my life_." Mimi sang. Angel hugged her friend, knowing how she felt about Mark. She had felt the same way about Collins.

"_When love comes so strong  
>There is no right or wrong<br>Your love is your love_." Angel and Mimi sang in unison. Angel hugged Mimi then looked into her eyes.

"Benny has a gun. I heard the boys talking. He's hunting for Mark." Angel told Mimi. Mimi stood up and began pacing.

"He's at Doc's store, waiting for me. If Benny hurts him or touches him, I swear to you I'll-" Mimi ranted.

"You'll do what Mark did to Collins?" Angel finished. Mimi turned so she was facing her friend.

"I love Mark." Mimi told Angel.

"I know. I loved Collins." Angel told Mimi. There was a knock on Mimi's bedroom door and Lieutenant Shrank entered, removing his fedora and held it in front of him.

"Anybody home?" Shrank asked, seeing the two women together.

"Yes." Angel responded.

"Collins' sister, please." Shrank told Angel. She shooed Mimi into the room so she could put something decent on.

"She's not feeling well." Angel told Shrank.

"Who is?" Shrank questioned. Mimi emerged from her room still wearing her nightgown and robe. "Hello, Miss. I'm Lieutenant Shrank. I don't mean to disturb you at a time like this-" Shrank started when Mimi walked away from him and over to Angel.

"Yes, a very bad time. If you will please excuse me." Mimi told Shrank, turning to Angel.

"I have a couple of questions." Shrank told her.

"Afterwards, please. I must go see my brother now." Mimi said, closing her nightgown – she didn't like the way Shrank was staring at her chest.

"Just one minute!" Shrank yelled.

"Can't you wait?" Angel interjected. Shrank ignored her.

"Now, you were at the dance at the gym last night-" Shrank started.

"Will this take very long?" Mimi inquired.

"As long as it takes." Shrank answered.

"Excuse me." Mimi told Shrank. She turned to Angel. "Angel, my headache is much worse. Will you go to Doc's store for me?" Mimi asked.

"Don't you people keep aspirin around?" Shrank wanted to know.

"This is something special." Mimi answered. She then turned back to Angel. "Will go for me, Angel?"

"What shall I ask for?" Angel asked.

"Doc will know. Tell him I have been detained and can't get there right away." Mimi told Angel in a low voice. She then turned to Shrank. "Or I would've picked it up myself." She waited until Angel left to turn her full attention to Shrank. "Excuse me, you were asking?"

"At the gym last night, your brother got into an argument because you danced with the wrong boy. Who was the boy?"

"Another from my country."

"And his name?"

"Marcello."


	15. Mambo  Reprise

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
>(chapter title Mambo – Reprise)<p>

Meanwhile, the Jets had gathered back at Doc's. They had decided to take a milkshake break before going back and finding Mark before Benny did.

"Can't find him. He ain't anywhere." Action said, sitting in a barstool.

"He's right down in the cellar. Safe and sound." A-Rab told the gang. Doc was upstairs and Mark was in the cellar, pacing.

"I found him." April told everyone as she entered Doc's.

"You warn him about Benny?" Ice inquired. April nodded. "What's he doin' in the cellar?"

"Keepin' the rats company." Gee-Tar joked. Snowboy and Baby John entered Doc's at that point.

"No sign of Benny?" Mouthpiece asked, not looking up from the thumb war he was having with Action.

"Nuthin'." Snowboy replied.

"His luck." Action interjected.

"I'll slip out the back and check the alleys again. You lot stay here." Ice told the others, exiting Doc's.

"Right." They responded in unison.

"Boy, I'm thirsty." Snowboy announced.

"Where's Doc?" Baby John wanted to know.

"Upstairs raisin' get away money for Mark." Action answered, rubbing his thumb – nobody beat Mouthpiece at a thumb war, unless they wanted their thumb yanked out of its socket.

"Doc doesn't have any money." April spoke up.

"His mattress does." A-Rab spoke up, grinning like an idiot.

"Cut the frabbajabba. Grab some readin' matter. Play the juke. Some of you get outside. If you see Benny or any of those stinkin' P.R.s-" Action ordered, stopping when Angel entered Doc's. She stood in the doorway and stared at them. She had never been this close to the Jets and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Mambo came on the jukebox and A-Rab whistled 'La Cucaracha'.

"I'd like to see Doc." She told them.

"He's not here." Mouthpiece said, looking her up and down.

"Where is he?" Angel asked.

"He went to the bank. They made a mistake in his favor." April answered. She hated the P.R.s just as much as the Jets did.

"The banks are closed at night. Where is he?" Angel wanted to know.

"You know how skinny Doc is. He slipped in through the night deposit slot and got stuck half-way in." Snowboy told her.

"Which indicates there's not tellin' as to when he'll be back." Diesel said, moving closer to her. She moved away from him and headed for the cellar door.

"Where are you going?" Action inquired.

"Downstairs." Angel told him, her hand on the knob.

"Didn't I tell you he's not here?" Snowboy asked, getting in Angel's face.

"I'd like to see for myself." Angel responded. Diesel, Mouthpiece, Action, Baby John and A-Rab blocked her view.

"Please." Diesel said. The others yelled words in Spanish.

"Will you let me pass?" Angel asked.

"She's too dark to pass." A-Rab told the others. They laughed and pulled Angel's shawl off of her.

"Oh, don't!" Angel exclaimed.

"Please don't." Gee-Tar told her. The others yelled things in Spanish.

"Listen you!" Angel yelled as Baby John lifted up her skirts. She whirled around and backed into a table.

"We're listening." Big Deal told her.

"Look, I gotta give a friend of yours a message. I gotta tell Mark-" Angel started when Big Deal cut her off.

"He's not here." Big Deal told her, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I know he is." Angel said.

"Who says?" A-Rab inquired.

"Who's the message from?" Baby John asked.

"Never mind." Angel said, moving towards the cellar door.

"Couldn't be from Benny, could it?" Action wanted to know.

"Don't you understand? I want to help!" Angel told the Jets.

"Collins' girl wants to help?" April asked, her tone mocking.

"Even a greaseball's got feelings." Tiger spoke up.

"But she wants to help get Mark!" Big Deal told the others.

The rest was a blur to Angel.

"Not much, Collins' tramp."

"Collins' pig."

"You lyin' spic."

"Don't do that!" Angel told the boys as they made fun of her.

"Gold tooth!"

"Pierced ear!"

"Garlic mouth!"

"Stop it!" Angel yelled, hoping someone would hear her. Big Deal, Snowboy, Action and Diesel held Angel down while the others picked up Baby John and had him lay on top of Angel.

"What are you doing there?" Doc's voice came out of the darkness. He shoved Baby John off Angel and helped her up.

"Collins was right. If one of you was lying in the street, bleeding, I'd walk by and spit on you!" Angel yelled the last part and stopped in the doorway.

"Don't let her go! She'll tell Benny Mark's in the cellar!" Snowboy and Action yelled in unison.

"Don't you touch me! I have a message for your American friend. You tell that murderer that Mimi's never going to meet him. You tell him that Benny found out about them and shot her! She's dead!" Angel spat at the Jets and exited Doc's, limping slightly because one of them had broken the heel on her shoe.

"When do you kids stop? You make this world lousy." Doc told the teenagers.

"We didn't make it, Doc." Action told Doc. He didn't care.

"Get outta here." Doc told them. Everyone slowly filed out of Doc's and into the streets. Doc sighed and headed to the cellar where he found Mark pacing back and forth. He knew he was anxious to see Mimi, but Doc knew he never would.

Mark stopped pacing when Doc came down the stairs.

"Mimi? Doc, I thought I heard-" Mark started and smiled at the money in Doc's hand. "You got it!"

"Yeah, I got it." Doc responded, his voice sad.

"You're a pal! You're the best friend any guy ever had. I'll pay your back as soon as I can, I promise." Mark rambled.

"Forget that." Doc told Mark, tears in his eyes. He never knew Mimi, but the way that Mark spoke of her, he felt as though he knew her.

"Never. I couldn't. Doc, you know what we're gonna do in the country, Mimi and me? We're gonna have lots of kids and we're gonna name them all after you. That way, when you come visit us-" Mark stopped when Doc slapped him across the face.

"Wake up! Is this the only way to get through to you? Do just what you all do? Bust like a hot water pipe?" Doc questioned.

"What's gotten into you?" Mark asked, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Why do you kids live like there's a war on? Why do you kill?" Doc wanted to know, grabbing the front of Mark's shirt.

"I told you how it happened. Mimi understands. I thought you did, too." Mark told the kind storeowner.

"Mimi understands nothing ever again. There isn't a Mimi, Mark." Doc said, his voice breaking.

"What?" Mark was confused. He had never seen Doc act like this in the six months he had worked for him.

"I can't." Doc said, turning his face away, his grip loosening on Mark's shirt. Mark grabbed the front of Doc's shirt and looked into his gray eyes.

"No, Doc! Now tell me! What is it?" Mark asked, searching Doc's face for an answer.

"That was Angel upstairs. Benny found out about you and Mimi. He killed her.

"Mimi died?" Mark inquired. Doc nodded and burst into tears.


	16. Finale

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

(chapter title – Finale)

"Come and get me too, Benny! Come and get me too, Benny!" Mark yelled as he stumbled into the streets. He heard a noise to his right and saw April.

"Who's that?" Mark questioned.

"It's April. Come on." She urged, tugging on Mark's shirt. He tugged it free.

"Get outta here! Come and get me, damn you!" Mark screamed into the darkness.

"What are you doing?" April asked, a panicked expression on her face.

"Get outta here!" Mark repeated, ignoring her tugs and pleas.

"Why don't you come with me-" she started to say when Mark rounded on her.

"I'm not playing anymore! Can't any of you get that?" Mark asked, breaking into a run.

"But the gang!" April exclaimed.

"You're a girl! Be a girl and beat it!" Mark commanded. April bit her bottom lip and ran off.

Mark continued searching for Benny until he ended up near the playground. He paused and placed his hands on his knees, needing to catch his breath. When he felt like he had enough rest, he continued searching for Benny.

"Come on, Benny! Get me too! Benny! I'm calling for you! There's nobody here but me. Come on! I'm waiting for you! I want you to" Mark yelled as he entered the playground. He heard someone call his name and saw Mimi dressed in a beautiful red dress with a black veil.

"Mimi! Oh Mimi!" he yelled, running to her.

BANG!

Mark fell to the ground, landing on his back. Mimi ran over and held Mark's head in her lap. His breathing was labored, so he didn't know how much time he had left. He couldn't see them, but the Shark boys, Jet boys, Shark girls and Jet girls gathered around Mark and Mimi. The only light was a lonesome streetlamp.

"I didn't believe hard enough." Mark said.

"Loving is enough." Mimi told him.

"Not here. They won't let us be." Mark told her.

"Then we'll get away." Mimi said, holding Mark's hand in hers.

"Yeah, we can." Mark said, looking into Mimi's face. He wanted it to be the last thing he saw before he died.

"Yes." Mimi said.

"We will." Mark whispered, his eyes rolling into his head and his breathing stopped.

"Yes." Mimi said, tears filling her eyes. "_Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow. Someday. Some-_" Mimi sang, throwing herself down on top of Mark's limp body. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Shrank and Krupke. "STAY BACK!" she stood up and motioned for Benny to give her the gun. He did, a frightened expression on his face. "How do you fire this gun, Benny? Just by pulling this little trigger?" she pointed the gun in Benny's face. She then examined the gun. "How many bullets are left, Benny? Enough for you?" she then pointed the gun at everyone. "And you? All of you! You all killed him. And my brother. And Roger. Not with bullets and guns. With hate! Well, I can kill, too, because now I hate! How many can I kill, Benny? How many and still have one bullet left for me?" she then threw the gun on the ground and headed for Mark's body when Shrank approached.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" Mimi screamed, throwing herself over Mark's body. She indicated to two Jets and two Sharks. The two Jet boys picked up Mark's feet and the two Shark boys picked up Mark's arms.

"Wait!" she told the boys. They looked at each other confused. Mimi kissed Mark's lips one more time. "Te adoro, Marcus." She whispered in Mark's ear. She then nodded for the boys to take Mark away.

Mimi sat there for a while and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a young Jet boy place her shawl over her head. He then indicated his hand and helped Mimi stand. Angel came over and the two of them walked behind the others.

Krupke arrested Benny and hauled him off to jail. He is serving life in prison.

_There's a place for us  
>A time and place for us<br>Hold my hand and we're halfway there  
>Hold my hand and I'll take you there<br>Somehow, someday, somewhere_


End file.
